When the Turk calls
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: A small one shot, which is a gift for a friend who isn't feeling well recently. It's a bit different from what I'm used to writing, but I hope I did all right There's a brief mention of my OC, but no appearance. I know people may be sick of Harmony. My apologies. Final Fantasy VII is property of Square Enix, all rights reserved. Get well soon, Mako!


The ungodly racket jostled Cloud awake. He groans and pulls the sheet over his head. If only the person outside would stop knocking! He is in no mood for company and his head is pounding. Cloud Strife fell ill shortly after a delivery that had him out in the rain. Now he is paying the grave prize for it.

The knocking doesn't cease.

Apparently, they paid no mind to Tifa's warning in the bar downstairs. Cloud sits up on his bed and runs his hand through the tangles in his messy hair. "Damn it all…" He groans under his breath, his heavy body feels much like lead. He steadies himself and makes his way to the door. Never mind the mess in his apartment, not that there's much to begin with. Save for the few tires lying in a corner, a few empty bottles and the stacks of papers on his desk from his delivery business. Cloud feels much too sick to even bother with housekeeping and hopes the visitor will leave quickly.

Needless to say that will not be possible.

The door swings open to reveal goggles nestled in flaming red hair and a sly grin. "Oh, it's you." Cloud grumbles lowly. Wonderful, not only was someone here to interrupt Cloud's nap, but it was none other than Reno.

"Afternoon, sunshine!" Reno says cheerfully and he steps into the room with a black tote bag over his shoulder. Cloud turns around to see the Turk surveying the place. "What do you want?" Cloud was really in no mood to see anyone today, not when he was ill.

"Heard ya were sick as a dog, yo. Thought I drop by ta see ya. Nothin' wrong with that, right?" Reno asks while shifting through the papers on Cloud's desk, being as nosey as ever. Typical Reno. Cloud shakes his head and sits on the edge of his bed, hands holding his head. Ugh, I feel my head is about to burst out of my skull. "He mumbles more to himself than to Reno. The Turk watches Cloud for a moment. The poor male looks so pale, except his face that's flushed from fever. His nose also looks red and utterly miserable. A pang of guilt strikes Reno's heart, but he's not the one to show his concern so easily.

"Oh yeah, Harm told me to give ya this. Said she was sorry that you're ill. She'll try ta see ya later an' all. Couldn' today because WRO sent 'er ta Junon." Reno adds and he tosses the bag to Cloud. Thankfully, he caught it before it hit the floor. Inside the dark canvas is three containers of freshly made chicken soup, frozen to help preserve them, two boxes of tissues, a bottle of pain medicine from the pharmacy, and a folded, deep blue blanket. "Thanks." Cloud says and he sniffs, his nose stuffed up that he can barely breathe. Harmony has always been a good friend to both Reno and Cloud, he would have to thank her later. The room spins before the blond and he groans, lying back on the plain bed. Reno turns his head from the vast photos decorating the wall.

"Hey, you okay, yo?" He asks and Cloud roll onto his stomach to shield his face with the pillow. "What do you think?" His voice muffled by the pillow. He could hardly take it, Cloud really is sick, delirious even. It's not as bad as when he had Geostigma, and the pain is mild compared to what he's been through in the past. But it's still very nasty. Really, all Cloud wants is to rest.

"That does it, Ya can't be here by yerself. I'm gonna look after ya! Ugh- y'know, I got nuffin else ta do and all. Been quiet all day." Reno insists, he will not take no for an answer. Cloud turns his head slightly to see him. "Have you lost your mind? I don't think Tifa would care for you sticking around for too long." Cloud warns and he shifts under the sheet in hopes to stay warm from the chills overcoming him.

"Tifa can deal wit it. Ain't like I'm gonna steal from 'er, yo. Too busy wit customers anyways, so I don' think she will mind havin' someone lookin' after ya." Reno says in a flippant tone and a wave of his hand to end Cloud's protests. "Shiverin, huh? We'll end that." Reno adds and he digs into the bag Harmony gave him earlier and lays the blanket over Cloud. He takes one of the boxes and tears the top open and sets it by the bed.

"Now are ya roasty toasty?" The redhead asks with a grin and holding in his laughter from the look on Cloud's face. Cloud is not at all amused, being too sick to see the humor in anything. "Right, right, I see. Bet ya didn't drink anything either. I'll git some ginger ale then. Won't be gone too long and I'll put the soup away unless ya want any."

"No, I don't." Cloud says and he lets out a tiny sound. Reno stops in his tracks to see Cloud's deep blue eyes widen and urgently sits up. "Cloud?" Reno asks, a bit panicked when Cloud inhales for air, almost like…like, could he be struggling for breath? Oh shit! Reno thought and worry seizes him. Before the Turk could act, Cloud's hand snatches a tissues from the box that was opened, holding it to his nose.

"Ah! Haa! Aaah-CHOO!" A hard sneeze escapes him and Cloud jumps a little on the bed. He removes the tissue while sniffling, revealing the mucus that left him after blowing his nose. Reno doubles over, laughing from the sight. This earns him a sharp glare from Cloud. It's bad enough that Reno is attempting to take care of him while he's sick, but being laughed at for sneezing his brains out was a bit embarrassing.

"My bad! Ha ha! Ya had me for a moment!" Reno admits between laughter. He wicks a tear from the corner of his eye with a finger and takes in a deep breath to calm himself from laughing so hard. "Okay, gonna head down an' get yer stuff. Take it easy now." Reno finally says and he leaves the room. Cloud lets out a sigh and lies back down against the pillows. "Weird…Why Reno? Of all people on the Planet, why would he come all this way just to see me? Much help me out?" He asks himself. He found it very odd for it's not like the carefree Turk to do such a thing. Oh well, perhaps he could ask him later. Cloud's eyes slowly close and he relaxes, appreciating the few minutes of silence. Cloud will relish these few moments before Reno comes back chattering away.

Reno walks down the stairs with the bag still holding the medicine and soup. There's a small smile on his face, a façade of his worry. _That was a close call. Good thing he didn't notice. Reno thought, he'll start askin' questions about me bein here. Can't tell the truth. If I ever told Cloud tha' I worried about him…He'll never let me live it down. Probably wonderin' why I'm here ta begin with_. Reno was never really good at expression his feelings, except when it comes to his comrades. He cares for Cloud just as much, but Cloud is too stubborn to think anyone care that much for him. Either that or he's oblivious to it. Doesn't help that Reno is too damn proud to be sentimental, but perhaps…Maybe someday…

"Ah well, don' matter now. Gotta get that drink for him."


End file.
